


Sensual

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_kinkfest, Digital Art, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, M/M, Male Slash, Perciver - Freeform, Slash, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Oliver loves to start out by sucking on those long gorgeous fingers, caressing each digit with his tongue. And Percy can never say no because he thinks it's really hot.





	Sensual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> For hp_kink fest 2019. Prompt: #S194: Hand/finger kink. Oliver has a thing for people's hands. Whether they be smooth or rough, they fascinate him.
> 
> After being introduced to this ship this year (took long enough!), I decided there needs to be way more art with Percy and Oliver. I guess I'm making up for lost time. I hope you like this! ;)


End file.
